A Difference of Affection
by Jade Shak
Summary: Kate did something in the past to upset Humphrey enough to leave Japer and never come back. Although Humphrey and Kate will both have to go through a new adventure to see the different affections and sides of each other.
1. Chapter 1

A Difference of Affection

Chapter 1: Division

 **Kate's POV**

It was a beautiful day. The clouds were parting to show the gorgeous smiling face of the sun. There was a brisk breeze in Jasper on a perfect spring day. Well, almost perfect.

I don't know why but I felt an empty feeling in my heart. Almost as if I was missing something of importance in my life. I don't know why I'm feeling this considering the recent events. Since I took too long to get back. The packs of Jasper abolished the law that kept Alphas and Omegas from being mates, so Garth and Lilly united the the packs and prevented a war.

Now after all that I'm just lying in the main den wondering why I hurt inside so much. While I was pondering 'why' in my head I heard a flurry of noises outside. There was howling, crying, screaming and it enticed me enough to see what it was. So, I got up and padded to the overlook of the pack. I felt incomplete when I walked and it took all my willpower to conceal it to the inside of me. When I arrived at the overlook what I witnessed caused me many mixed feelings.

There were wolves, mostly all western, who were mourning over something which made me sad and curious all at once. I made up my mind to go see what or who they were agonizing over. As I walked to the bawling wolves I decided to take in the scenery. Everything had changed since this morning. The clouds were grey and blocked out the sun, the shrubbery was dull with little to no color. It frightened me how the mood of Jasper changed so quickly, it was almost as if something or someone, not just in my life, but in everyone's life had disappeared. And now the world was mourning along with everyone else.

This worried and scared me greatly causing me to quicken my pace. When I arrived I noticed everyone immediately got quiet except for a few stifled sobs. "Strange, getting stared at like this by all these wolves." I thought, until someone came up to me that was when I broke out of my trance. Then the wolf started talking to me and asking me questions while the others continued to grieve

"Kate." He asked, "Do you know why we're all like this? Do you know why we suffer?" While gesturing to the wolves he started whimpering.

"No, and no." I responded, "What is going on here?" At this point I recognized the wolf as Shakey. He looked at me with a fire in his eyes and the storm behind him. Both presenting a type of anger and madness all in one, and the voice, he remarked in a voice like that of a demon.

"You would know, or at least you should know!" And with that he ran off, tears streaking from his eyes. To say I was shocked was a bit of an understatement. I was dismayed at who I thought this particular wolf was, and my odds were great that this was who I thought it was. This wolf had influenced everyone's lives including mine. I now understood the emptiness I felt inside.

That wolf was none other than Humphrey. My world has drastically been changed for the worst. I know resembled my broken heart. My mane went stiff as a branch, my paws and lips were trembling, my insides were a mess, and my eyes were no longer a rich deep amber. I now knew what the world and these wolves were going through… pain, horrible, excruciating, unbearable pain. I started to cry because I figured out what Shakey had meant. It was all my fault that Humphrey ran away. As if the Earth felt sorry for me or mad it started to rain.

"There I was," I thought. "Once a proud, loyal, kind alpha; deteriorated to a whimpering pup bawling it's eyes out." As I laid there grieving over Humphrey I started to get flashbacks of our time together. I saw us, just him and I together; playing games, having a good time, and slowly building a crush each on the other, but only one knew it at the time. Humphrey knew that he had a crush on me which turned into love, and now everything he did for me makes since. He did it because he wanted to see me happy, loved, and protected. I was too blind to notice it, so blind in fact that I didn't realize that I had a crush on him too. Which slowly blossomed into love. Now it was my fault that he was gone. God knows where he is now probably shivering in a cold dark den, alone and crying. But these wouldn't be tears of sadness or regret, these were more darker ones.


	2. Understand

Chapter 2: Understand

 **Kate's POV**

I awoke with a start realizing that I had fallen asleep and it was just a flashback and a dream, or was it. As I was pondering the recent dream I noticed that my surroundings had changed. I was no longer outside on the ground near the main den; no I was in the main den, my parent's den, and I didn't have any recollection of how I got here. Many questions were going through my mind at the moment, so much so I wanted to pass out. My mind stopped all of a sudden when I heard voices outside the den. The voices were familiar but distant as well like a memory. The voices were getting louder but no less any clearer. They got close enough that I could distinguish what they were saying.

The first wolf spoke with a light voice saying. "I don't know how this would happen to her or what caused her to do this." The other wolf, a deeper voice, responded with.

"It may have something to do with Humphrey…" The rest of the sentence was a blur as the name 'Humphrey' caused me to wince in pain, as tears stung at my eyes. However, I couldn't remember why 'Humphrey' would cause me pain. Just thana phrase came up that frightened me,"Lost memories." I realized I didn't know who this wolf was. Another word also popped into the conversation and it was "amnesia."

That was a reasonable explanation as to why I didn't know who these wolves were. A single question popped into my head. "How did this happen?"

 **Humphrey's POV**

Clickety-Clack, Clickety-Clack. I awoke with a bright awakening of the sun, and the noise of the train. I lifted my head from my paws to look out the open train car. The scenery was rolling by at a steady rate and it was beautiful. A smile grew on my face and from a distance I looked happy and content, but my eyes gave it away. They were bloodshot and my fur was stained with tears. This was all because of my recent activities that had happened on this very train car. I shivered as I thought about it. While the outside area was at peace my internal self was in hell and locked in an evergoing struggle. My heart wanted to go back to the one that I love, but this was a losing battle; whereas my other emotions said she had betrayed, used, and broke my heart. Nevertheless the battle kept going between love and the ever growing anger toward my love.

Pondering wasn't something I liked to do, being and omega and all. Boredom quickly overcame me and my mind went astray from what my 'running away' plan is. _I saw the clouds, sun, and many types of foliage all surrounding me. I was in a clearing filled the prettiest of flowers, glistening in the sun's rays. No wolf was around me, or so I thought. With me being a carefree omega I started to run through the flowers enjoying their sweet scent. However, I stopped abruptly because I felt a chill run down my back, almost as if I was being watched. I turned toward where I felt I was being watched, a single tree stood alone in a sea of flowers. My instincts told me to run, but my curiosity was peaked. Slowly I approached the ominous tree._

 _A familiar connection soon arouse, but I have never seen this field of flowers before much less this tree. As I got closer a slight scent of honeysuckle hit my nose. The tree had very familiar characteristics that I couldn't quite put my paw on. I was no longer walking I noticed. I was now running at a slow pace. No matter how fast I went the tree kept getting farther and farther away. I soon was bent over panting in exhaustion. When I looked back up at the tree it started to change colors._

 _The bark became a soft amber and the leaves a tannish-yellow. I now felt like the tree was calling to me. It was so irresistible that I couldn't help myself, I took off at a dead sprint looking and feeling like a mad wolf. This time the tree didn't move away. What happened next shocked me. The tree started glowing, a white glow impossible to look at. I was paralyzed from from fear, shook, and fatigue. So I just stood there looking away from the brightness. When the brightness left and I could move, the first thing I did was shiver. The next action I did was look back at the tree. Except there was no tree anymore. Everything I had felt before had changed into very dark and disturbing feelings. Before me stood none other than Kate._

 _I took up a fighting stance and growled. I may still love her deep done but hatred was taking over. Nothing moved for what felt like hours. Kate wouldn't look into me stone cold gaze. She looked flustered and depressed, her fur was in a mess, her eyes bloodshot, and her paws crippled. Despite all this I felt no immediate change. That is until she met my gaze. Her eyes told a story of sorrow and suffering. A part of me wanted to comfort her, another wanted me to harm her. My options were limited, but I did neither. I just remained the same way I did, immobile. All the while staring back into her gaze._

 _She looked away for a moment as if checking her surroundings. I took the time to do the same and realized the scenery had changed drastically. The flowers had turned black as if charred by fire. The sun was no a black circle with a white ring, fog had descended on the area. The temperature dropped dramatically in the past seconds and I could now see my breath. I turned to look back at Kate. Panic swelled in my chest as I saw what she had become. She had morphed into a wretched creature. Her beautiful fur was now gray, her mane was black, and her eyes resembled the color of blood. These eyes could have scared the devil himself. As soon as it happened it was over. But, not entirely over. Whatever this was, it was designed to torture and torment me._

 _As the too worlds gradually went back and forth. Each time faster and faster until it merged into one image. The first thing I noticed was that Kate was back to normal and the world too. I did however, notice slight details of change. Kate's fur and mane had changed to their original color, but her eyes were still red; the grass was green and the flowers stained with a rainbow, but the sun was still bright with a white ring. "Think Humphrey, think." I repeated over and over quietly to myself. In this moment of clarity_ _I hadn't noticed Kate start to move around me, she wasn't exactly stalking me though. I was alarmed at her sudden change of motion. She then started to speak in a raspy voice._

 _"You have seen your sides of love, fear, happiness, hate, and anger as well as felt them." She continued on, "Some are good together and bad alone." Her voice changed back to it's luscious tender normality. "Humphrey, what you've failed to see is that they all need each to keep a balance in this world. Each sets limits for the other." And with the last word, she reached her paw out and touched my heart, both literally and figuratively. The moment she let go I woke up._


End file.
